


From the Starlight. To Our Hearts.

by ETWW



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Best Friends, Developing Relationship, F/F, POV Female Character, Secret Crush, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETWW/pseuds/ETWW
Summary: Lily Evans and Rose Swanson have been best friends since junior high.  Lily has been in love with Rose since the day they met but has been too afraid of telling her, and Rose has had a much deeper secret of her own about who she really is.  Upon entering their senior year of high school, secrets are revealed and true feeling are exposed, but not before tragedy strikes.....





	From the Starlight. To Our Hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Lily's POV

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

My alarm clock temporally jolted me awake.

*Beep* *Beep* *Be--

I slammed my fist down hard on my clock to shut it up.

"I'm awake, I'm awake."

I wasn't awake. Not fully anyway. I was still dead tired. I had stayed up pretty much all night and had only gotten a couple hours of sleep, all because I was too excited and anxious about today.

"zzzzz.......OH SHIT, THAT'S RIGHT!!"

Just as I was dozing off again, I realized what day it actually was, and why I was getting up so damn early on the last day of summer break to begin with. My very best friend would soon return from her summer-long trip, and we'd be together again. It was also the day I decided I was finally going to tell her the true feelings I had for her.

"Gotta get ready, where's my phone?"

It took me a few minutes, but I found it under my bed. I also saw that Rose had texted me a half hour ago.

Rose: Hey Lil, b home in bout 2 hours  
Hope ur awake when i get there  
I missed you :)

I was taken aback. She had no idea how much that meant to me. After looking at her text for a few minutes, I shot back a reply.

Lily: Hey im awake now  
cant wait 2 c u  
I missed u 2. more than you can imagine

I knew after I sent that, it could have been a major mistake. At the moment though, I wanted her to know my true feelings about how much I really missed her. I mean, it's not like saying how much you missed someone, is the same as confessing your love to them, right?

Rose: Aww :)  
Youd be surprised how much i can imagine ;)

What did she mean by that? Are my true feelings for her that obvious? I hope not. I've worked hard on not having her find out until the time and place is perfect. But then again, I'm horrible at keeping my feelings hidden, at least from Rose. She's somehow always able to read me, like she can read my mind or something.

Rose: Anyway, can u plz make me food when i get back?

Phew! A quick change of topic. I'm always over thinking small things.

Lily: of course, id love 2 :)

That was true, I really did love cooking for her. It was really satisfying, seeing her enjoy something I put time, effort, and love into.

Rose: Thx ur the best :)  
Well ill be home in bout a little over an hour or so  
love ya girl :)

Lily: love ya 2 :)

"More than you can imagine, Rose," I said silently to myself. I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

Rose: More than i can imagine, right Lily? :)

As soon as I read that, I put down my phone on my bed and slowly backed away. There was no way I could reply to that, at least not without just telling her everything. Now was not the time for that.

"Dammit, she really does know, doesn't she?"

While I pondered that, I grabbed the clothes I picked out last night and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

As the warm water rained down on me, relaxing me, calming me down, I continued to wonder if Rose actually somehow knew about my feelings for her, or at least got the gist of it.

"Would it really matter if she did know?" I asked myself.

No, it wouldn't at all. She's still talking to me like normal, so if she did know, maybe there's a small chance she had feelings for me too?

"Nah, that's just a wishful thought."

She was probably just teasing me like she normally does.

"Yeah, that's sounds more likely."

I sighed.

All I know is I really can't wait to see her. I miss everything about her.

"Her smile, it's always brightening my spirits."

And her sky blue eyes that are so mesmerizing, especially at night when they sparkle in the starlight.

"I hope it's a clear night tonight."

Her beautiful, silk shiny hair, which is naturally dark brown, but she had dyed it purple last summer as a surprise for me after I dyed mine from blond to a pinkish red color.

"It is kinda crazy how it looks more natural now then it did back then."

Also, her skin is so smooth and soft.

"When she touches me to give one of her wonderful massages, Oh me, oh my, does my heart skip a beat."

Her massages were out of this world.

"and her chest..."

I giggled.

"it's very nice too."

Especially when she wears those damn low cut tops, making my heart skip 3 beats.

"Now I wish it would rain again tonight."

After saying that, I started to daydream about what had happened right before summer break started, the night before Rose had to leave on her summer trip. We were lying out in an empty field with zero artificial light to be seen, just looking up at the stars like we have done since we were kids. We loved looking up, her more than me, and we were always wondering what it would be like to explore the universe together. Just the two of us.

She was always the most beautiful when she looked up at the stars. Every time I was able to see her look up, it was almost like something out of a dream. Not just because of her previously mentioned sparkling eyes, but it was her as a whole. Her whole body was so relaxed, and at times, It looked like it was even glowing, shining her own light for the stars above. I think, no, I know this is what I fell in love with the most. She was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen in my life, especially in moments like this. It was like I was seeing the real Rose, but I could never explain how or why I knew that. I could never explain any of this. But, a part of me just knew she was different, in the most wonderful of ways.

While normally, if the clouds were to eventually cover the sky, we would talk a little before we left, but it was different on this night. We were both quiet, both intense, both deep in thought. While I was agonizing if I should confess to her, she was, if I had to guess, worrying about her summer trip. She was going overseas to see her father and extended family, whom she hadn't seen in many years.

After a while of complete silence, just like that, it started to rain, hard.

"Fuck!", exclaimed Rose, "I think it's time to get out of here, let's run to your place, it's closer than mine."

"Yeah, sure."

As fast as we could, we ran down the long field, around the lake, and into my backyard. We were both soaked by the time we made it to my room.

"Holy shit, that rain was freezing. Thank the stars your parents aren't home, or they'd be pretty pissed at us for getting everything wet."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"You're drenched." She laughed.

"So are you." I laughed back.

I walked toward my bed, and just as I was gonna take a seat, Rose said something that made my whole body tense up and freeze.

"Well, we should take our wet clothes off before we both get sick."

Before I knew it, she was in nothing but her really sexy bra and panties. My heart was racing, and I could feel a slight tingle in my stomach. Well, maybe it was a little below that, but that's beside the point. As much as I wanted to stare, I turned away as nonchalantly as I could without showing the embarrassment on my face, while walking toward my closet.

"Um, Rose, you want me to get you something to wear?"

"Nah, I'm fine, just gonna jump under your covers and warm up a bit. You should do the same, or am I gonna have to take your clothes off for you?"

I quietly squeaked. The tingle grew in intensity. I was so enchanted with her body, that I was so close to verbally agreeing with that proposition.

"Ye-N-no no I can do it, but I have to use the bathroom first, be right back."

I left my room as fast as I could and headed toward my bathroom.

"Jeez, I'm such an idiot, I have got to calm down," I said to myself while looking in my bathroom mirror.

"You can't let your emotions, or your desires, take over."

After arguing with myself for a few minutes, I was finally calm enough to go back to my room, but before I did, I took off my clothes, just as Rose did and had instructed me to do.

"There, I finally managed to get my pants off. I hope Rose doesn't laugh too much."

I then started feeling a little weird, on account of what I was wearing. While I was wearing a normal bra, I wasn't wearing sexy panties like rose, but rather extremely unsexy boys briefs, or "tighty-whities" as some would call them. I had always worn them cause they just felt more comfortable. I could never see myself wearing anything like what Rose had on.

"Gosh, how could she wear THAT? It barely leaves anything to the imagination."

Everything was happening way too fast, but I just had to deal with it. I was not going to show any weakness in front of her. I did not want her to know how embarrassing this was for me. So, in a moment of self-inspiration, I slowly made my way back to my room.

When I got back, I saw Rose was once again deep in thought, looking up at my ceiling. This was my chance to get in bed without her seeing me. I slowly walked toward my bed and...

*bang*

I tripped.

"Ouch...."

I tripped over my own damn feet and fell hard on my back. That was a major fail.

"Oh Shit, Lily are you alright?"

As soon as I knew it, Rose had jumped out of my bed, ran over to me, and was looking down at me with worry in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think."

I managed to get up, a little faster then I should have. My back and sides were sore as hell and I felt a little light headed.

"Jeez, take it easy Lil, don't overexert yourself."

"Yeah, I shouldn't have gotten up so fast. It feels like the whole room is spinning."

"Did you hit your head?"

"No, at least, I don't think so. It doesn't really hurt, just feel a little dizzy."

"Does anything else hurt then?"

I took a small step.

"Ouch! Yeah, my back and sides are killing me."

"OK, let me help you to bed."

My head then cleared up in an instant, I realized the situation I was in. Rose could see what I was so embarrassed for her to see. I then instantly panicked and started to cover my underwear with both hands.

"Please don't look! Please Don't look!"

"Huh? Don't look at what?"

"Oh, well, er-nev-never mind," I said this while still trying to cover myself.

After a moment of confusion on her face. She looked at what I was trying to cover up. I then ran to my bed and hid under my covers. I was hurting so much, both physically and emotionally. This was by far the most embarrassing moment in my life. My extreme anxiety really got the better of me on that night.

After about 30 minutes, I finally calmed down and peaked my head out from beneath my covers. I didn't notice, but Rose had joined me in bed at some point. I had assumed she probably had gone home after my freak out, but there she was, lying right next to me, still in her underwear, no less. I didn't believe it at first, but she was actually holding my hand too. I was speechless. Had she been holding it this whole time? I had no clue. I get pretty out of it when I have these anxiety attacks, and I'm also normally alone when I have them. I rarely have them in front of Rose, mostly because she always calms me down. Now that I was finally calm, maybe the most calm I've ever been after an attack, I really wanted to talk to Rose, so I gently squeezed her hand, to try and get her attention. Her head turned and her eyes were on mine.

"Oh, hey Lil, ar-are you alright now?"

"Yeah, I'm O-OK now. I'm so glad you're still here."

"You really think I'd just leave you alone in the state you were in?

"Sorry you had to see that."

"No, I'm the one that's sorry. I shouldn't have made things so weird for you."

"Yo-You didn't make things weird, I did. I shouldn't have gotten so embarrassed over something so stupid."

"So I was right then, you were uncomfortable with me seeing you in your underwear, huh?"

"Um, in a way yes. I just wish I could be more like you. You never get embarrassed with anything."

"Aww, but I don't want you to be more like me."

"wh-what do you mean by that?"

"Well, if you were more like me, then you wouldn't be you. That would be really sad."

"Why would it be sad? It's not like I'm some great person."

"You're a great person to me Lil. You're my best friend, and I love you....."

What? Is she saying what I think she's saying?

"...Like a sister I've never had."

That stung a little.

"So please, you can't be like me alright? Please stay you."

"OK Lily, I promise, I will."

I didn't have much to say after that so I stayed quiet for a moment until Rose spoke up again.

"Oh, and by the way Lily."

"Yeah?"

"I think they're cute."

"Huh?"

"Your underwear, They look really cute on you."

I instantly started blushing.

"Yo-You really think so?"

"I do, they really suit you."

She smiled. I bashfully smiled back.

"Yo-yours are nice too."

God, this was so embarrassing, but in a rather nice way.

"Thanks Lil. So how are you feeling after your fall earlier? Are you still hurt?"

I got up out of my bed.

"ow, ow, ow."

"That sounds like a yes. Do you still happen to have that massage oil I left here a while back?"

"Um, yes it's in my bathroom, under the sink."

"Ok, then I want you to get back in bed and lay face down, and let me work my magic."

I did as I was told and she went to get the oil.

After a few minutes, Rose had begun to massage my back. The pain was slowly disappearing, and I was as relaxed as I've ever been. I was in heaven.

"Shit! That's fucking cold!"

After zoning out to the past, I finally returned to the present day. The shower was now stone cold as I had used up all the hot water. I immediately turn it off and got out.

"I really gotta stop spacing out when I'm taking a shower."

I wrapped myself in a towel and walked to my room to get ready for what I know will be an amazing day.


End file.
